


Simply Ineffable

by justawritter



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Boy Who Moved Next Door AU!, College AU!, Fluff and Angst, Human AU!, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mental Illnesses (It's there if you know the signs), Mental and Emotional Abuse (It's there if you know what the signs are), Parental Abuse, Please read with caution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawritter/pseuds/justawritter
Summary: Anthony Crowley, a misunderstood plant lover with a passion for Interior Design and Aziraphale Fell, a shy, indecisive English Literature Major. Quite the unlikely pair. What could go wrong?





	1. The Boy Next Door

It was one of those rare mornings where it wasn't raining in Soho, London. On this day, a family of four was moving into a house in Soho from their village cottage in Tadsfield. Mrs. Fell had three children: Michael, Gabriel, and Aziraphale. All of them would be attending the University of London in the fall.

A car had driven into a housing community, finally parking in front of their house along with a moving van. "This is our new home!" Mrs. Fell cheered. Michael got out from the front passenger seat, looking at the house. "Well, this is definitely an upgrade..." She said rolling their eyes then turning her attention to her phone.

Aziraphale adjusted his glasses, "Yes, quite bigger than the cottage we lived in. The perfect environment for studying as well." "Shut your mouth, nerd-" "Gabriel! I didn't raise you to insult others, let alone your own brother. Apologize, now." Mrs. Fell huffed, a bit annoyed that she had to scold her second child over something so trivial.

Gabriel sighed in annoyance, "Sorry Aziraphale..." He grumbled. "That's okay Gabriel. I forgive you." Aziraphale said softly. Mrs. Fell- now holding a box- sighed, "Come on, now! Help out your mother with the boxes, will you?" She exclaimed. "Yes, mother." The three said in unison.

In the house, next door lived Anthony and his father. Anthony never had siblings, it was just him and his father who always seemed to leave him home alone. Now, as a young adult, he was grateful for space.

The male stared out the small window, watching his new neighbors squabble with each other. He closed his laptop and headed down the set of stairs, his father left him a card and a small bouquet of flowers to greet the new family with. Anthony hated the fact that strangers were getting more attention then he was. Yet- he walked out of his lonely home and leaned against the front gate of the house next door. “The Fell family I take it?” The male spoke, an almost mocking tone to his voice. “My name is Anthony, I live next door?” He raised an eyebrow. “Just dropping off a few things from my father."

Anthony's sudden presence caught Mrs. Fell's attention. Making her way to the front gate, she didn't like the feeling this boy gave off. 'Wrath and envy...' She noted mentally. "Ah yes, we're the Fells." She graciously accepted the flowers, "Nice to meet you, Anthony. And tell your father I said thanks. It was really nice of him to go out of his way to get a welcoming gift." Mrs. Fell said sincerely, but the smile she gave seemed forced.

Now he knew that card contained rules of their stay, he was rather picky after all. “Just warning you, He has a terrible temper." His brown eyes darted to the left catching the sight of the light-haired male. "Bad temper you say? We'll do our best to keep out of his hair. Thank you for letting me know." Mrs. Fell replied. “I should head off, I hope everyone else is alright." Anthony waved his hand and locked himself back in the house. “Why wasn’t I warned?” Anthony grumbled to himself flopping on the bed. “Fuck this... It’s going to be a long year..” He was referring to the light-haired son. It wasn’t fair.

As they were talking Aziraphale was resting against a pillar on their porch looking at the person his mother was talking to. He didn't like the aura he was giving off either. His eyes followed him as he made his way back into his house. "What's his deal...?" He questioned. "Hey, Aziraphale! Your help would be much appreciated!" Gabriel complained. Snapping out of his thoughts, he sighed. "Coming!" "Yeah, stop drooling over the neighbor~" Michael teased. "I-I wasn't drooling! I... I was merely observing." Aziraphale said defensively.

Back in the safety of his own home, Anthony took to staring out the window. Earbuds on the highest volume as he sat at his desk. He had nothing to do but stare down at the little place and every few minutes tap at his keyboard like he was thinking about things. Which- was entirely true. The family was rather weird, the mother seemed to dislike him already and the others- well two of them seemed unpleasant.

Then the front door opened and the heavy footprints of his father told him to finally stop stalking and go down to help. “Hey dad.” The male yawned and to no surprise, Mr. Crowley was extremely drunk and angry. “I should have won that game!”

“Gambling again- I thought-“

“Shut up!”

Anthony’s mouth zipped up as he began to make dinner for- the two of them. “Stupid fucking- “ Mr. Crowley began ranting about the whole game, how much of his son's savings he threw away. This was a normal occurrence, he was just glad that in a few more months he would finally move out. “Tough luck..” Anthony began placing two plates of spaghetti and meatballs on the table. “I’m sure you’ll win the next time...” “That’s not the point, I need the money now.” Mr. Crowley mumbled.

The two ate in bitter silence, Anthony too scared to talk and Mr. Crowley too busy on his phone. He took care of the dishes, placing them neatly in the dishwasher before heading up to his room once again. He closed the door and put in his earbuds once again, listening to Good Old Fashioned Lover-Boy by Queen lifting his mood.

His pencil tapped to the beat as he carried on sketching his dream apartment. He had a great interest in interior design, and it paid a lot as well so he wasn’t complaining. Hours later, the male kept chipping away at the picture until he fell off his chair in exhaustion. “Finished.” He yawned laying on the floor. The night was relaxing, there was no noise but the TV coming from his father. No, girlfriends trying to act like his mom. It was just him, Freddie Mercury, his several plants and his laptop.

**-*-*-**

Once the furniture was settled and most things were unpacked, Mrs. Fell decided to order take out, "Hey I'm about to order take out. How does Italian sound?"

"Ugh. We've had Italian every day for the past week!" Michael complained.

"How about we go out and get sushi? I saw a shop about 2 blocks away." Aziraphale suggested.

"Definitely not. I'm not filling my body with such food." Gabriel argued.

Mrs. Fell sighed, "Shut it, all of you. I'm just going to order Chinese." The trio grumbled. "Is there a day where all of you can just get along?" Mrs. Fell muttered as she picked up her phone to dial the restaurant.

Whilst waiting for the take out to arrive, Aziraphale went to his room. His room was filled with novels of literary merit- from Shakespeare's tragedies to the "coming of age" stories, Aziraphale had them all. He was planning on majoring in English Literature, but if that didn't work, then he'd just run a bookshop.

He turned on his record player and his once quiet room was filled with the sound of classical music. "Ah, Waltz No. 2 by Shostakovich..." He muttered before moved with the beat.

Although the source of his tranquil state was interrupted when Michael barged into his room, "Hey turn that shit off. You know mom hates your secular music. " She warned. "I-I know that Michael, but-" "No buts Aziraphale. Turn it off before mom takes care of it." Aziraphale gasped and quickly turned off the record player. He remembered what happened the last time his mother "took care" of something. It wasn't something he wanted to relive. Michael nodded and left his room, leaving Aziraphale alone in the silence- how he loathed it.

When the food arrived, the Fell family gathered at the table. Mrs. Fell at the head, Gabriel and Aziraphale on her left and Michael on her right. They held hands and bowed their heads. After Michael said grace, they began to eat. Whilst they ate, they discussed the Word of God and his plans for the world and its people.

Aziraphale did partake in their conversations, but his input was beginning to lessen as of late- not like his siblings or mother minded. It was like nothing changed.

His family knew that Aziraphale was a food lover. So when Gabriel beat him to the last shrimp dumpling, he pouted. "Gabriel I was-" "You don't need it. I'm doing you a favor." He said popping the dumpling in his mouth. "And lose the gut. It's embarrassing to be seen near you." Aziraphale sighed and wiped the crumbs off the corner of his lips with a napkin. "Thank you for the meal. I'm off to my room."

He stood and walked off hearing the faint voices of his siblings continuing on with their discussion. Once Aziraphale got to his room, he sat in his desk area by the window. He looked out his window in deep thought and didn't realise there was another window across from his. When he came to his senses, he assumed that it was the window of the boy who gave his mother flowers that morning "Tomorrow will be better." He proclaimed softly, pushing the thoughts of his next-door neighbor aside.

Both males hoped for a better tomorrow. For Crowley, he hoped that he'd have a better interaction with his neighbor as he did the gardening. After he dragged himself into bed, he lay there staring at the grey ceiling above him. He would finally be out of this shit box one day.. and he prayed that it would come soon. The male spent all night thinking about the future, who he would work for, the money he would be able to make. The subject dating, however, never crossed his mind.

For Aziraphale, he hoped that he would somehow meet the stranger that talked to his mother that morning. He gave off a weird vibe, but he saw past his first judgments.


	2. Coffee and Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will, from time to time, switch between using Crowley and Anthony. Just know that they are the same person. Enjoy chapter 2!

When Aziraphale woke up the next morning, he felt the soft fur of a blanket over his shoulder- probably his mother's doing. He didn’t mean to fall asleep at his desk chair, but he was just exhausted from the previous day’s events that he couldn’t bring himself to move to his bed. He took off the blanket and set it on the back of the chair. Twisting himself in the seat, he tried to crack his back. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips when the deed was done. He continued to stay in the chair until the rest of his body woke up. When it did, he stood and got changed into a white short-sleeved shirt and beige sweatpants. He then made his way to the kitchen and spotted a note hanging from the refrigerator:

_Went out for breakfast. Didn't want to wake you. There are leftovers in the fridge you can heat up. _ _  
_ _ Love, Mom'_

Aziraphale sighed, "They always find a way to exclude me... And leftovers? Really mom?" He felt his stomach grumble, "I'm not that hungry anyway."

**-*-*-**

Next door, an hour before noon, Anthony made his way into the garden, a black tank top hung loosely on his shoulders. Just as he stepped towards a rose bush, a flower wilted in front of him. “What did I say?!” He hissed snipping the scissors. “You’re a failure!” The rosebud came clean off with one movement of those sharp blades and he kicked it away towards the compost. The plants all behaved themselves after that. None dropped down out of place nor grew brown and rigged. His garden was the most beautifully kept, and he was proud. The hose came out at a steady pace as he watered his prize babies.

When Arizaphale checked the clock it was a quarter past 11. That's when he heard yelling from the house next door. Worried about the commotion, he quickly put on his shoes and rushed over to the fence that marked the neighbor's property. What he saw amazed him: a wonderfully kept garden- and the boy from yesterday. "Uh- Hello? Is everything okay here? I heard yelling and got worried." Anthony jumped at the commotion. “Oh! No. Everything is okay.” He spoke calmly turning to face his neighbor. “Stupid cat that’s all.” Aziraphale tilted his head to the side. "A cat...? I haven't seen any. Then again I just moved in yesterday. How could I possibly make a deduction if I just moved in? Oh look at that, I'm rambling-" Aziraphale chuckled nervously. 

"Um..." He paused. "Your garden. It's... amazing. And I thought my mother had a green thumb. How are you so good at maintaining your plants?" Aziraphale asked, genuinely curious. “I uh-” he began dropping his torture weapons. “They’re afraid of me I suppose.” He spoke gently before shaking his head. Aziraphale quirked an eyebrow, "I'm sorry- afraid of you? I suppose that's one way to keep a garden." He trailed off. Aziraphale wasn't one to quickly judge someone or something, unlike the rest of his family. He usually kept his opinions to himself. His neighbor's methods were very much on the opposite side of the spectrum of plant care compared to his mother's, but it got the job done so he didn't think much of it after that. “It’s a control thing, I suppose. I yell at my plants and they grow perfectly. Uh… Come on in-” He began to speak as he walked the neighbor to a little nook hidden by shrubbery with a beautiful little fountain and a clean table for the two of them. "A control thing, right. If it works for you then it works. No use questioning it." He muttered to himself. It wasn't in a condescending way, but more of a "note to self". He followed his neighbor to the little nook hidden by shrubbery. _'What a nice place for tea and a good book.'_ While Aziraphale sat comfortably in the chair, he set his hands in his lap, as if mimicking a child in grade school. “Can I offer you a drink or something ?”

Aziraphale folded his hands together, fiddling his thumbs, "Umm..." He hesitated. He could do this. It's just a cup of tea or a glass of water. Of course, he could manage that… right? "Could I, perhaps, have a cup of tea? But if you don't have tea, a glass of water would be alright." He let out a sigh- he did it. Aziraphale was taught from a young age to never ask for anything from anyone. So asking for a glass of water was anxiety enticing for him.

“Tea? Sure, make yourself at home. I shouldn’t be too long.” Anthony spoke dipping inside his house where he proceeded to make a cup of tea and black coffee for himself. He did his best to carry the mugs out and placed them on the table. When his neighbor came back, Aziraphale’s eyes lit up at the sight of tea. “Tell me about yourself, also why does your mother hate me already?” He laughed rolling his eyes as he slipped his dark sunglasses on top of his head.

"Ah... I'm Aziraphale and I'm going to attend the University of London this coming term. As for my mother... She doesn't necessarily hate you... She just didn't like how you presented yourself. She believes first impressions are everything... A bit of a perfectionist as well..." He responded, mumbling softly towards the end. “Aziraphale? Now that’s a religious name.” He spoke peering towards the other's house. “Is your family really religious?” He questioned before mentally slapping himself. “No. Never mind, forget I asked.” He grumbled picking up the mug of coffee and placed it to his lips. 

Aziraphale nodded, "What about you? Tell me about yourself, neighbor.” “Oh- I’m Anthony, but everyone around here calls me Crowley.” He laughed gently at himself. “I live with my father who’s home like- once a week since he has several girlfriends.” He began to drag on. “Anyway, I’m going to that university as well. I want to go into interior design and architecture.” Anthony spoke leaning back in the metal chair. “As for your mother, no offense but she needs to take that stick out of her ass.” "Ah... That's not the first time I heard that addressed to my mother..." Aziraphale sighed.

The light-haired male chuckled, "Yes. Very religious. My mother is obsessed with angelic names, to the point where she named my sister Michael." He gracefully picked up the cup of tea before taking a sip. That one sip quenched his thirst and finally put something in his stomach. “Michael? For a sister?” He questioned, one eyebrow quirking up. “That’s rather interesting..” he sighed shaking his head. "Yeah… Hopefully, I'll see you around campus though." Aziraphale said, with a hint of hope in his voice. “Yeah, hopefully we do see each other around.” Anthony shrugged. “It would be nice to know someone.” Aziraphale chuckled softly folding his arms across his chest. “Hm... No that’s sad-“ He puckered his lips. “I know how you feel, you have a stuck up mom, I have an angry dad.” 

"Angry dad...? I hope he hasn't done anything to hurt you..." He said, taking another sip of his tea. Pushing aside his weird family facts, he was more interested in his. Well, not interested, just curious. Anthony slowly shook his head at his statement. “No- he doesn’t do anything.” He gave a small smile. “He’s just a drunken old man.” "Ah, I see. Well, everyone has their coping mechanisms to stress. I don't like drinking, but if it works for your dad, then good for him." He said, trying to be supportive.

"And… I know my mother is stuck up... but she says she loves me?" He said in a questioning tone as if he wasn't sure if what he said was true. "She scolds Michael and Gabriel when they make fun of me..." Aziraphale said, looking at the teacup debating whether or not to have another sip. “I heard you guys arguing last night.” He added on looking up at his bedroom window. “You shouldn’t keep things to yourself.” Anthony gave a small laugh before leaning forward against the table. “Even you question it… Is it that hard?”

"Well..." He paused. Should he be telling his opinions about his mother to a stranger he just met that morning? "As I said earlier, my mother is a perfectionist. She has everything planned to the second. Her planning... it's... ineffable. We were raised to follow her every plan without question. I-" He paused. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling. You probably don't want to hear about my mother." He chuckled nervously.

“That’s no fun..” Crowley sighed gently slowly shaking his head. “Don’t you guys ever let loose? Create your own path?” He questioned right after Aziraphale’s ramble. He didn’t mind. "You see-" He stopped. Crowley had a point. Did his mother ever give him a chance to choose? That was a question for him to ask later. "I don't believe we ever had a choice. Mom wanted all of us to be leaders in office jobs or lawyers... I haven't told her that I chose to study literature yet..." He trailed off.

A low rumble from a car’s engine came from the house next door- his family was home. “Looks like your family’s home, if you want to leave that is- I enjoy talking to someone..” Aziraphale groaned when he heard the voices of his family from the other side of the shrub. He didn't want to go home. Not to that... _hell._ He enjoyed Crowley's company. Aziraphale liked that Crowley listened and didn't think that he was an idiot. "I... I don't want to go home just yet. They never really pay attention to my whereabouts, unless they need me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you like my work, leave a comment or a kudos. All forms of appreciation are welcome!


End file.
